Le vert est amour
by Spica M
Summary: Hay muchos secretos en un castillo, el más importante yace entre las paredes de la casa de Slytherin. AU (TMR/HP). Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que hay aquí...no me pertenece, solo la idea. Pero los personajes y todo lo demás de los detalles le pertenecen a la querida J.K.R. para mi pesar.

_Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._

* * *

**Le vert est amour**

Caía la cortina de la noche sobre aquel castillo magnifico en medio de escocia y una figura corría por los pasillos de aquel castillo con prisa sin dejar ser visto por nadie, aquella capa lo cubría por completo, nadie lo veía escabullirse fuera de la torre de Griffindor.

Nadie lo veía correr por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras, aquellas mazmorras oscuras custodiadas solo por el Barón sangriento, aquel fantasma que lo miró pero le saludo con cordialidad dejándole entrar tranquilamente a su destino.

Ahí estaba, susurrando la contraseña y mirando la sala común de la casa opuesta, a la casa de las serpientes, de Slytherin.

Y ahí, parado en medio de la sala frente a la chimenea cálida y brillante estaba parada esa figura elegante, estilizada y maravillosa, esperándolo.

Detalló con los ojos aquella agraciada figura, alto, porte elegante, facciones finas y aristocráticas resaltadas por la luz de la chimenea que le daban un toque aún más elegante de que ya tenía de por sí.

El uniforme pulcro y perfecto, el símbolo dorado de prefecto brillando orgulloso en su pecho y aquellos ojos. ¡Oh! Podía contemplar sus ojos por siempre y para siempre.

La casa de Slytherin era conocida por su secretismo y misterio y ante él tenía el perfecto ejemplo de ello.

Tenía al mismísimo heredero de Slytherin frente a él.

Quitándose aquella capa de invisibilidad dada por su padre para sus bromas sin saber que él la usa para encontrarse a solas en la sala común de la casa de Slytherin con el hombre más perfecto que alguna vez haya pisado Hogwarts.

Porque la casa de Slytherin tenía un tesoro, un maravilloso tesoro que nadie podía tocar, solo él.

Solo él tenía permitido acercarse y rozar esa mejilla antes de perderse en sus labios y en las emociones.

Solo él tenía permitido entrar a la casa de Slytherin para tocar a su tesoro más preciado.

—Tardaste—con solo una palabra que resonó en el lugar se sintió desfallecer.

—Celebración por la victoria de quidditch—decía perdido entre sus brazos dejándose llevar por el ritmo establecido por él.

—y como eres la estrella debes estar ahí, estúpido deporte—murmuraba bajando esos labios perfectos más y más abajo quitando el desgarbado uniforme de aquella piel.

— ¡Tom!—su grito resonó y para cualquier miembro de la casa de Slytherin que no se haya enterado, pues se enteraría al escuchar el grito.

—Harry—sin gritar, solo con un susurro, él lo hacía sentir el centro del universo.

Y ahí estaba, el héroe de Griffindor, el tesoro de los leones, retozando en medio de la sala común de la casa enemiga, la casa de las serpientes, con el tesoro de Slytherin, el heredero de Slytherin fundiéndose y dejándose llevar por él.

Mientras se sentía en sus brazos recordaba la torpeza y la timidez que sentía la primera vez que se tocaron, era la primera vez de ambos. Él no dejaba a nadie tocarlo porque no le agradaban las multitudes y por otro lado, nadie sabe que el querido Harry quería ser tocado.

Ambos sin saber cómo expresarse, uno de ellos era malo con las palabras y el otro no sabía expresar sentimientos. Terminaron explotando lo que tenían dentro de sus corazones con fuerza en medio del éxtasis.

Comenzaron con un saludo en el tren y terminó con una salida a Hogsmade y ahí estaban, con los muros de la mazmorra de Slytherin resguardando su secreto más importante de todos los ojos reprobatorios.

Y así, en medio de la calidez que emanaba la hermosa chimenea de Slytherin, ambos se unían, tocaban, llegaban a la cúspide jurándose amor.

Debilitado, sin deseos de levantarse y solo deseando que la mañana nunca llegara para poder estar apoyado en el pecho del otro, sintió que era levantado por él y con una hermosa sonrisa veía su cuerpo ser llevado con reverencia hasta la cama de prefecto que tenía.

Harry amaba esas noches y más que nada amaba el secretismo de Slytherin.

¡Merlín bendiga a Slytherin por tener su descendencia tan perfecta como Tom!

* * *

El titulo está basado en una canción de vocaloid cantada por Gakupo llamada "Le rouge est amour" pero le cambié "rouge" que significa rojo por "vert" que significa verde para dar enfasis a que ambos están en la sala comun de Slytherin.

Gracias por leer


End file.
